Pariah
by LittleApril
Summary: In the wizarding world, Jennifer Jones' abnormality was kept secret from prying eyes and ears: a squib born into long line of pureblooded witches and wizards. But with darkness creeping ever closer, decisions had to be made. And so she received her Hogwarts letter after all. Sirius/OC SBOC


**Pariah - Prologue**

_Miss Jennifer Jones_

_The Bedroom Overlooking the Garden_

_12 Godric's Hollow Village_

_West Country, England_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Jones,_

_Due to recent circumstances and events within the wizarding community, and with reference to previous discussions and visits to your family home, we are pleased to inform you of your belated acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of suitable Seventh Year N.E.W.T subjects and necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no later than 28th August._

_Yours Sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

UNIFORM

All students require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

_N.E.W.T. Subjects and Appropriate Reading_

Study of Ancient Runes

_- Advanced Rune Translation by Yuri Blishen_

Arithmancy

_- New Theory of Numerology by Lukas Karuzos_

Astronomy

Care of Magical Creatures

_- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

Herbology

_- One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

History of Magic

_- A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

Muggle Studies

_- Home Life and Social Habbits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy_

Potions

_- Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_- Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage_

* * *

_September 1st, 1976_

"And you're certain Dumbledore is OK with this?"

I nodded my head and turned to my right, fixing my mother a tight-lipped smile. How many times had we repeated this conversation? I had lost count. And in the silence that followed, I fingered the gold bracelet on my wrist and let the charm fall against my skin. "Mum," I implored, begging her to understand. "We've been through this. Hogwarts is the safest place in all of Britain. You said so yourself." As as my parent began to murmur in disagreement, I turned to the other adult in the kitchen and sighed. "Dad?"

He bobbed his head in encouragement, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "She's right, Maggie," he said, addressing my mother. "You read Dumbledore's letter. Hogwarts is the best place for Jenn right now." A heavy sigh parted from his lips. "She'll be fine." He twisted in his seat to stare at my face. "As long as you're OK with this," he told me, his smile stiff.

"Hogwarts for the first time in her seventh year," muttered Mum, bustling about the tiny cottage kitchen. She waved her wand at the sink and supervised the pots and pans as they began to wash and rinse themselves. And as I watched her perform magic, I bit my lip in irritation and envy. "People will _talk_, Roger," she insisted.

"Let them-"

"And she'll be found!"

"Mum," I cut in, hating the way she spoke of my abnormality. I closed my eyes and breathed out, tugging at the hem of my grey cardigan - my Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry uniform. The material was soft and snug, moulding to my form with ease. My black patent school shoes shined in the dim morning light. "Dumbledore said there's a bigger chance of me being found _here_ than at Hogwarts. It's for the best," I finished, letting my words pierce the silent kitchen. "…And it's all I've ever wanted, Mum." My voice grew quieter with each word.

And with a sigh, Mum nodded her head and turned her back on the kitchen, muttering, "Better get ready, then, hadn't we?"


End file.
